When One Heart Meets Another
by Moonlight Star Wolf
Summary: Yaoi Kai&Rei (Don't Like Don't Read) Kai keeps to himself, even when he's hurt. Now he's being tortured in his own home. Can he open up to Rei so Rei can save him? Rape will be in later chapters!RR Plz!


Danger  
  
By UltimateAnimeFangirl  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: No duh. I don't own Beyblade. If I did I would have better things to do than write fanfics. Like signing autographs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moonlight Wolf: This is my first Yaoi fanfic about Rei and Kai!  
  
Rei: You actually got my personality right this time.  
  
Kai: Why did you make me sound so weak?   
  
Moonlight Wolf: It goes with the story.  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Rei: You're cute that way, Kai.  
  
Kai: Is that a good thing?  
  
Moonlight Wolf: On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kai and Ray have been dating for three months and a lot of things were happening at the moment. Kai was still being stalked by Voltaire's followers, he gets blackouts and ends up with bruises and burns when he wakes up, and recently, he's seen a shadowy figure follow him which might mean Voltaire isn't the only one stalking him. Ray has been doing everything he can to help Kai but it doesn't seem to be enough. Plus, Kai doesn't want to pull Ray into his life entirely because he cares about him too much to let him get hurt or even killed so he keeps his feelings to himself. His grandfather could do anything to get Kai back to being evil and if he knew that Kai had someone he truly cared about, anything could happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray's P.O.V.  
  
I'm sure Kai's been keeping things to himself and not telling me. I'm starting to worry about him each day I see him. Even though he's been ignoring me for the past few days and he hasn't returned my calls. I thought having someone to love was supposed to be a good thing but now, I don't know. I just hope he's going to be okay.  
  
The more I think about it, the more I worry. I think it's time I see Kai. No matter what it takes to see him, I'm not leaving him alone anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai's P.O.V.  
  
For once in my life, I'm completely lost. I don't know what's going on when I'm awake and half the time, I'm not sure I was awake for some of the things that keep happening to me. I thought that after I told Voltaire that I didn't want to take any part in his plan to take over the world with a Bit Beast Army, he'd stop following me. I guess he'll never give up and it's either I side with him or I'll die soon. I'm sure that the blackouts are his fault and the bruises as well. My life is at a downfall, and there's also Ray.  
  
Ray is trying to help me but then his life is in danger. This has nothing to do with him and he's purposely trying to get involved. I know it's because he cares me but I care about him too. It's just that I want to keep him out of my life until this whole charade is over but that might be too late and when it's over, and I won't be here.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
Ray was outside Kai's house, knocking on the door. Kai was in his room when he heard it and he got up to answer it. He had a good guess who it was and was about to tell Ray to leave when Ray spoke first.  
  
"Kai, open the door!" Ray yelled. It was getting dark outside.  
  
"Just leave Ray. There's no used in staying outside the door." Kai yelled back.  
  
"That might have worked last time but never again. Kai, you have to let me help you. I can't stand someone I care so much about being so distant with me." Ray said quietly that Kai almost couldn't hear the words but he heard them and could help but open the door.  
  
"Damn it, Ray. I know how much you want to help me and there really is no used stopping you." Kai replied when he opened the door.   
  
Ray realized he hadn't ever seen Kai so sad before, not on the team and never outside of it. He had to make him feel a little better somehow. Ray walked into Kai's house and immediately hugged Kai. Kai didn't know what to do and just let him because it did make him feel better.  
  
"Kai, tell me what's been happening, alright? I know I can do something to help you." Ray told Kai when they went into his room.  
  
"I guess I've been keeping all my problems to myself long enough." Kai said. He sighed and started. "I'm sorry that you've been in the dark for so long but I'm kind of in the dark too. I know Voltaire is keeping track of where I am and I've been having blackouts lately. This house just isn't secure enough that people like Boris can't get in so I'm sure they've gotten in and drugged me so that I'd have blackouts. I'm not sure if they've ever taken me back to their lab but when I wake up I'm bruised and sometimes burned."   
  
"Kai, I..." Ray didn't know what to say to Kai but then it crossed his mind that he didn't see any bruises or burns. "Kai, is that why you stopped wearing what you normal wear?"  
  
"Yeah." Kai answered. He took off his gloves that covered most of his arms and Ray's eyes widen when he saw what was Kai had been hiding.  
  
Kai's arm was covered in blue bruises and fairly new burnt marks. You could hardly see any of Kai's normal skin color. He had cuts too and some went in so deep it was still bleeding.  
  
"Kai, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. You wouldn't feel so much pain now. I would have helped you." Ray felt worse than ever now that he realized he was a step too late to stop all Kai was going through.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for yourself. Nothing you could do could change this. Nothing I would have let you do at least." Kai assured him.  
  
"Is there any other place Voltaire hurt you?" Ray said. Near Kai's neck, was the start of a long red cut that probably ended at his chest.  
  
Kai took off his tight dark blue shirt and revealed everything else Voltaire had ordered his followers to do to him. The cut that was slightly visible on his neck was thick and it did run down to his chest. Jumbles of bruises covered all spots on his stomach and more bright red cuts. Kai turned around and his back was covered with deep cuts that might have been made by a whip.  
  
"That son of a bitch, Voltaire! He is full of shit if he did all of this to you!" Ray couldn't stand looking at Kai, his body looking like he could take no more injuries. Ray got up and hugged Kai tightly. Kai winced as Ray's body pressed against the cuts, bruises, and burns on his body. Ray released Kai and apologized.   
  
Meanwhile, an old enemy of Kai's was staring from the bushes, cursing every time Ray showed his love for Kai. She had pink hair and angry golden cat eyes. She was now another addition to stalkers and now there were three. Mariah...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moonlight Wolf: Was that good? Was it?  
  
Rei: Uh, I won't answer that.  
  
Kai: Me either.  
  
Moonlight Wolf: Whatever. All I care about is the reviews. Remember, write in fireball at the end in uppercase letters and we'll send it to Mariah, Hilary, and all the other stupid girls so we'll be one step closer to killing them.  
  
Rei: Yay! 


End file.
